


Taken

by scribblemyname



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arrow Necklace, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Partnership, SHIELD betting pool, romantic advice, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria never expected to see Natasha Romanoff in her office asking for help regarding her personal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Written for the prompt [MCU, any/any, best wingman ever](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/532298.html?thread=76157002#t76157002) on the Comment Fic LiveJournal community. I wanted to do Clint as the wingman keeping off unwanted attention, then this happened instead.

"I need your help."  
  
Maria Hill dragged her startled gaze up from the report she'd been typing a minute before to Natasha Romanoff standing in her doorway, looking the epitome of calm, cool, and collected. "Something wrong with your assignment?"  
  
A beat of silence, though on Natasha, it didn't look like hesitation so much as a deliberate pause, then the agent came in and closed the door behind her before sitting in the supplicant's seat, as Barton liked to call it.  
  
"Barton's on a deep ops and Fury wants me to work with Rogers."  
  
"Yes," Maria said slowly. None of this was news.  
  
"People forget." Natasha shrugged her shoulders. "He's not my partner anymore."  
  
The places clicked into place, and Maria nearly facepalmed. Natasha and Clint had recently decided to start a romantic relationship and requested reassignment in accordance with regs. Clint's old position as Natasha's wingman to fend off unwanted masculine attention had seemed superfluous in light of that, but Steve Rogers hadn't exactly been involved in a five-year-old betting pool on when the two would get together either.  
  
"I'm sure he saw the two of you... together..." Maria stopped at the look on Natasha's face. "You want me to be your wingman?"  
  
"I want to show that I'm taken," Natasha said, a faint hint of exasperation entering her tone. "I've never done that before."  
  
"Ah. Right." Maria logged off her computer and grabbed her purse. "Come on."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"The jeweler's."  
  
Natasha looked completely calm, but there was something in the way that she moved and... smiled? at the agents they were passing in the hall that told Maria she'd moved to a cover persona, a sure sign this was outside of her comfort zone.  
  
"Relax. It doesn't have to be a ring. We could get a pin or a bracelet or anything that says 'Clint' to the discerning eye," Maria told her. "I've done this before. I got my sister an engagement ring when she wanted to stay single for the four years of college."  
  
Natasha shot her a disbelieving look. "Something understated."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  


* * *

  
They bought a necklace. Natasha had wandered the store, then ordered them to bring out their catalog, then hauled off to the other location to retrieve her prize: an understated necklace that on close inspection showed a tiny silver arrow.  
  
"If you need any more assistance..." Maria offered but let her voice trailed off.  
  
Natasha smiled, a genuine barely there smile that belonged to none of her covers. "Never mention it."  
  
"Agreed."


End file.
